A Helping Hand
by Puma16
Summary: When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew Hiruzen Sarutobi where the Hokage gives Naruto a bit more of a helping hand and gets someone to help him with his bunshin's and imparts a little bit more wisdom than in cannon. what changes. smarter Naruto possible naruhina done the line
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be on fanfiction

Were the third Hokage gives Naruto a bit more of a helping hand and imparts a little bit more wisdom than in cannon

Chapter 1: Bunshin

When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew- Hiruzen Sarutobi

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man who had been called many different things throughout his long life among them were the professor, Sandaime Hokage, Saru , and countless other things but there was one title that he enjoyed hearing the most nowadays "Jiji"

" Jiji why can't I make a good bunshin I failed the graduation exam twice already because of it " asked a short blonde boy with three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek he was Naruto Uzumaki a boy with a burden a burden he had never asked for and that was given to him within his first couple of hours of life. October 10th eleven years ago was the day that the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village hidden in the leaves the same day Naruto was born.

Hiruzen had a good guess as to why he couldn't make a passable bunshin but he wanted to see something first to test his theory " Naruto can you please make a bunshin"

" sure thing Jiji just as long as you tell me what's wrong with it dattebayo! " Naruto said grinning at Hiruzen before doing the needed hand signs for the jutsu. bunshin no jutsu to say that Naruto's bunshin didn't look like him would be an understatement it was pale and sickly sprawled across the floor it looked like it was dead it was a pathetic attempt at a bunshin Hiruzen just looked at it closely though his theory now confirmed

" it would appear that you are using too much chakra Naruto have you tried using less chakra when trying the jutsu" Hiruzen stated going back to his desk to get his pipe

" but Jiji I'm hardly using any there's no way I could use any less"

That got Hiruzen's attention he figured that Naruto had large chakra reserves but to put that much chakra in to one jutsu and say that was the least amount he could possibly use as an eleven -year- old academy student was mind-boggling there would be no way for him to ever make a regular bunshin that would be a problem for him at least for getting out of the academy it would " It would seem you simply have too much chakra for you to do the Jutsu you'll need to learn a different bunshin jutsu instead of the standard one"

" where am I gonna learn a different bunshin!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands into the air " isn't there some other way for me to pass without a bunshin what if I do the other two jutsu without hand signs or something"

there had been exceptions in the past regarding the graduation exam before the most recent being rock lee from the previous graduating class but that was do too Gai being willing to teach the boy so the village council saw no problem with him graduating Hiruzen could not see the council being as willing with Naruto even if Kakashi was willing to teach him the prejudice against Naruto would see him denied graduation from the council

" I'm afraid your going to have to learn a bunshin naruto but the thought of learning how to do the other two Jutsus without hand signs isn't a bad idea you never know when one will save your life especially the Kawarimi no Jutsu " Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe with a low raking Katon jutsu. Hiruzen already had an idea about how or more like who could teach naruto a different bunshin " I think I know someone who can teach you different bunshin be here after class tomorrow naruto so you can meet him "

" really Jiji thank you so much I'll be here right after class lets out dattebayo"

" if that all Naruto you should get going home it's getting late and i still have paperwork to get done"

Naruto didn't waste any time the next day getting to the Hokage tower once class was let out for the day he was excited to learn a new jutsu even if it was just a variant of the bunshin jutsu. " Jiji where's the person whos supposed to teach how to make a different bunshin" Naruto stated putting his hands behind his head as he walked into the Hokage's office

" well since it's such a nice day I figured we'd go to him instead of him to use," Hiruzen said walking out from behind his desk towards naruto " come now naruto let's not waste any time "

" Ok Jiji let's hurry up I can't wait to learn a new jutsu I bet I'll have it down in less than a week dattebayo! "

The two walked out of the Hokage tower on to the busy streets of Konoha heading towards the training grounds the two attracted many looks as they went as they usually do when the two where together in public where Hiruzen was met with warm happy looks naruto was met by cold and distant looks almost like he wasn't even there

" I can't wait to be Hokage someday then they'll have to look at me the way they look at you"

" And why do you think they look at me like that Naruto"

" that's simple because you're the Hokage Jiji "

" why that might be part of it is not the whole reason tell me what do you think it means to be Hokage Naruto" Hiruzen asked looking down at Naruto as they continued to walk to the training grounds

" to be the strongest ninja in the village"

" to me being the Hokage means the whole village is my family meaning I acknowledged the whole village and am willing to sacrifice myself for the people of the village much like the Yondaime did and in return i gained their acknowledgment " Hiruzen said looking up at the sky with a smile " my sensei who was the Nidaime Hokage told me right before he appointed me Hokage to protect those who loved the village and those who believed in me and to nurture those who whom i could entrust the next generation that is the essence of the will of fire to love the village and its people its where you'll find your greatest strength when there is something to protect " Hiruzen said as he came to a stop in a training ground that was being occupied by an old man with a with wok on his back

" who's the old man Jiji," Naruto asked with his arms still behind his head

" this is an old friend of mine and your new teacher Kosuke Maruboshi "


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would not be on fanfiction**

 **Were the third Hokage gives Naruto a bit more of a helping hand and imparts a little bit more wisdom than in cannon**

 **Chapter 2: getting to work**

 **The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth- Jiraiya**

" Kosuke is going to be your new teacher you will meet him here after class every day till you take the graduation exam again which gives you four months to improve, " Hiruzen said looking down at Naruto who didn't look all that impresses with his new teacher " don't worry your in good hands Naruto"

Naruto didn't answer him right away he kept looking and Kosuke sizing him up " ok Jiji if you say I'm in good hands then I'll believe you! So when do we get started Kosuke- sensei!" Naruto said eagerly putting his hands down from Were they were resting on the back of his head

Kosuke smiled at naruto's eagerness " well if your so eager we can get started right away Hiruzen tells me you need help with a bunshin so that's what will start with but I plan on teaching you much more than just a bunshin jutsu" Kosuke said walking up to Naruto looking him up down

" well seeing as you two are going to get started I must be getting back to my office paperwork waits for no one" Hiruzen said to the two in front of him before he disappeared in a puff of smoke only leaving leaves behind were he was once before

" First thing naruto I want is to see you go through all the hand signs before I teach you anything else and once I think your hand signs are good enough well get on to the bunshin"

" sensei why do you have to see me do the hand signs I know how to do them"

" because Naruto knowing how to do them is important but the speed you do them with is even more important. knowing lots of jutsu does not help if you can't do any because your hands are to slow" Kosuke said before running through hands so fast Naruto couldn't see what they were before releasing a jet of water from his mouth in the direction of the tree line behind him Suiton: Mizurappa " do you see what I mean now Naruto"

" ya, I get what you mean sensei. That jutsu was so cool though will I learn how to do that dattebayo!"

" maybe Naruto but if you don't get started on those hand signs you won't be learning any jutsus from me"

That got him to stop talking and get to doing the hand signs. Kosuke noticed was he starting off well and quick but he started fumbling through some of the signs a couple of minutes into doing them trying to keep the speed he started off with " slow done your hands and go through the signs right speed is no good if you do them wrong. It doesn't matter how long it takes we'll get your hand signs up to what I think is acceptable "

1 week later

Naruto and Kosuke where once again in the same training ground they had found themselves in all week. Naruto was running through hand signs at an impressive speed for an academy student Kosuke was directly in front of him his focus solely on Naruto's hands " ok Naruto you can stop now. I can now say your hand signs are acceptable. They may not be at jonin level but that's ok mid-chunin level will work. You should still work on them though in your own free time though"

" really sensei does that mean I get to learn cool new jutsus"

" it means I can get to teaching you that different bunshin and once you've learned that we'll see if I teach you another jutsu or not " Kosuke stated before going through a short sequence of hand signs before a clone of him appeared before them out of thin air _Mizu bunshin no jutsu_ " this is a water clone Naruto the jutsu is called _Mizu bunshin no jutsu_ as you can tell it's made of water and since its solid it can fight but it only posses ten percent of my strength but it can't get all that far from me. It's only a rank jutsu so there aren't too many hand signs but when you master it you can get it down to just one I can make it with one but I wanted you to see the hands signs you did see them right"

" of course I saw them Kosuke-sensei," Naruto said before running through the same hand signs and saying _Mizu no bunshin_ a clone of Naruto slowly started to come together in front of them only for it to disperse before it even fully formed resulting in a puddle forming in front of them.

" that was good first Naruto considering that suiton may not be your main affinity"

" affinity?"

"Your elemental affinity Naruto. Your chakra has an affinity towards a certain element " stated Kosuke walking away from Naruto towards the treeline " you keep practicing the jutsu I'm going to get us something to eat I'll be back within an hour Naruto"

" of course sensei I'll have the jutsu down by the time you get back dattebayo" Naruto yelled before running through the hand signs for the jutsu again only for it to have the same result as the last time 'maybe i should use more chakra' Naruto thought as he scratching his chin

' I hope naruto likes fish' thought Kosuke as he was walking out of the same tree line he had left through when he saw Naruto do it. A whole clone had come together it may have been painful slow coming together but it came together nonetheless." Naruto that's amazing your made a _Mizu no bunshin_ in your first day of practising the jutsu" yelled Kosuke as he ran over to Naruto

" I made the clone but it was still really slow to come together" Naruto mumbled with a frown on his face kicking at the ground

" don't worry about how fast it comes together right now we can work on that later it's amazing that you made a whole clone so fast I thought it was going to take you the rest of the week"

" really. I can't wait to show Jiji dattebayo! "


End file.
